The present invention is related to countermeasures and particularly to an effective countermeasure against laser beam target designators. A laser beam target designator is a device for sending a laser beam to a target for attracting laser homing weapons. Laser energy is reflected from a target and the reflected laser energy when detected by a laser guided weapon is used for homing in on the target.
The objective of the countermeasure technique is to introduce within a known laser path, a material (gas or vapor) having sufficient absorbing properties to significantly reduce the laser energy striking the illuminated target. Consequently, the reflected target energy is reduced in intensity and the returning scattered energy will undergo a second attenuation if it passes a second time through the volume of absorbing medium. Reduced laser energy levels and blanked laser beam pulses can seriously degrade the performance of most laser energy seeking guidance devices and range finders presently being employed for tactical missions. Presently there is no other known system in existence that could accomplish this feat of laser beam attenuation within the framework of economy, efficiency and utility that this system provides.